


My Funny Valentine

by MadamRogers



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRogers/pseuds/MadamRogers
Summary: Ben has arranged a surprise for you on Valentine's Day.





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone, this is my gift for you!

You found the first one laying on your nightstand. It met you right after you turned your head to check the time. 

A card made of rose-colored paper. 

Humming in your sleepy state out of pure confusion (it hadn’t been there last night) you turned on your stomach and took the card. It had one simple sentence, but this said sentence was written by the handwriting you knew by heart, by the person you knew so well.

>>Good morning, sweetheart.>>

At first it was just a simple chuckle but soon you laughed heartily. When had he written this? You didn’t know but stayed on your stomach under the covers for a moment longer, looking at Ben’s black handwriting on the rose-colored card. You took it with you to the kitchen.

Like every morning, you thought you’d turn the coffee machine on before going to wash your face and teeth but you hardly got to the machine before you froze on the spot. 

There was another one. Another rose-colored card on the counter next to your mug. Frowning a little, you started to make your way towards it.

>>I love you, even before you've had your morning coffee!>>

“Ben, you silly…” you looked down at the card in your hands, tracing the line of the exclamation mark in the end. Placing this new card on top of the first one, you started to make your coffee. Humming a tune, you skipped towards the radio behind your back.

There was another one. Blue like the sky this time. 

>>Btw, I love you also means I love you more than anyone loves you.>>

What was he doing? He had left before you had woken up; you had no idea when he had put all these cards where they were. You also wondered would there be more of them. 

If you knew Ben at all, there’d be a lot more.

And there really was.

One in the bathroom: >>Leave your hair like that today, would you? It looks really nice.>>

One on his side of the bed, under the covers: >>It’s cold now but not for too long.>>

One on the kitchen table: >>It was a sort of miracle, wasn’t it? You and me.>>

One on the sofa in the living room: >>You make me want to be a better man.>>

One on the sideboard: >>If you were thinking about me while reading this, you're definitely in love.>>

One on the floor next to your shoes: >>I could’ve moved these but they’re cute!>>

Sometimes you wondered what Ben’s standards for cuteness were…

He had put one in the pocket of your jacket: >>Nope, no keys. Just me. Maybe I have the key to your heart?>>

“You really do, you silly Englishman…” You really didn’t even need your jacket. It was your day off and you had the permission to stay under the four walls and the roof for the day. It had just become a race; you were checking every single place you could for the cards. Most of them were rose-colored or sky blue, but you found a light green one peeking from your handbag.

>>If it starts to rain when you go out, just think about the time we kissed in the rain and it’ll be alright.>>

Soon you were practically turning the whole place upside down without causing a big mess. But knowing Ben, he could’ve hid those cards anywhere. 

Yeah, there was one in the fridge. A yellow one on top of the can of milk. It had been ripped from the middle, there clearly was the other half somewhere.

>>I made you lunch -> >>

He had really made some. There was a box next to the can. When had he done all of this…? You felt yourself almost tearing up at how cute and sweet he was without even being here with you. 

You took the box out of the fridge but then the other half of the yellow card dropped on your feet.

>>You are my world. My funny little world.>>

You picked the card up from the floor and twirled around, closing the fridge door on your way as you started to head back to the living room. 

His funny little world. That sounded so cute. If you were his funny little world, he was yours too. But right now he was your funny Valentine.

The second you stepped on the carpet, you couldn’t miss this shade of baby blue that was peeking from under the carpet in front of you. You could see Ben had had so much fun with hiding the cards.

>>At this moment, my thoughts of you have me smiling. You do that for me... Did you know that?>>

You picked the card from the floor, smiling at his handwriting and started to make your way to the bedroom. Partly because you thought the next one, or one of them, could be there and partly because you had left your phone there. 

There were 13 cards in the pile you had. Counting them at least four times, you thought there must be more. For some reason, there must be. It was the 14th of February; he couldn’t have left you 13 cards. Or well, it was also possible. He was goofy. But you still didn’t believe that, you wanted to think there’d be at least one more. 

You didn’t find it. 

You tried the drawers, bedside tables, lamps, the pictures, everything. 

There was nothing.

The next place you searched was the kitchen. Nothing, again. You ate the salad Ben had made you and while at it, thought about where else the last one could be.

The bathroom was empty.

So were the living room and the hall. You checked the balcony, but the flower pots were empty. 

You hadn’t found any more cards by the time Ben came home in the afternoon. He greeted you with a bouquet of your favorite flowers and chocolate for the both of you, holding you in his embrace for a long while.

“Oh, you…” you whispered against his chest, turning your head to look up at him. “My funny Valentine…”

Ben grinned shortly, speaking in funny voice. “You found them?”

Nodding, you showed him the pile of cards you had. They weren’t beautifully in order by color, but in order in which you had found them. 

He looked at them for a moment, taking a count. The last shadow of his grin melted and he blinked a little. “You missed one.”

It made you relieved; you hadn’t been looking for the card that didn’t exist. There really were 14 of them. But it also made you upset because you had checked every single spot and corner.

“What? No. I’ve checked the whole place, Ben. There cannot be more.”

“I made 14 cards for you, darling. You have only 13.”

“No, there cannot be. I’ve turned this place upside down…” your voice got smaller by the end of the last sentence. You were more upset than you had let yourself know.

Ben noticed it. He was quick to take your hand in his, leaving the chocolates and the flowers on the counter, adding the last sentence as he saw how you looked at him. “Come with me. Come on, let’s go now.”

You followed him to the bedroom. He looked over his shoulder on the way, smiling this adorably boyish smile. 

“Are you sure? One on my nightstand, one on your side of the bed…”

“Yes, but you must have missed a spot,” he sat you down on the edge of the bed. His face told you he knew exactly which card you were missing; he looked down at the pile you had on your lap now as you sat there next to him. From the pile his eyes came back to yours, this questioning look you had in them. 

He made this odd gesture with his head. It looked like a nod but it somehow wasn’t…

You swallowed a gasp. Ben was left almost giggling as you went on your knees on the floor and then peeked under the bed.

There it was. One bright red card perfectly in the middle. 

“Don’t help, I can get it,” you said while aggressively trying to get the card without disappearing under the bed completely. 

Ben started to titter a little. “Ok, I won’t…”

You didn’t see what he did but his leg moved, so he must have been doing some kind of a gesture. You finally got the card and sat on your knees on the floor. 

The text was simple. Two words, nothing more. 

>>I’m yours.>>

You turned to look up at him and saw how his smile turned from boyish to almost shy. There was this certain shade of red on his cheeks and he shrugged a little. 

“And I’m yours,” you whispered as you stood up, stepping in front of him. 

He placed his hands on your hips when you were close, looking up at you. He hardly got to end the sentence of wishing you happy Valentine’s Day before you tackled him on the bed, closing the distance between you two. His arms wrapped themselves around your middle, wrists crossing on your back. The way he laughed heartily in the kiss made you speak. “I love you so much…”

“I love you too.”

“Thanks for the lunch.”

“I love you too…”


End file.
